


My Little Brother and His Keeper

by skelli



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelli/pseuds/skelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada written with varying sexual content. Chapter one- Tadashi being the figure underneath the Kabuki mask and reuniting with Hiro. Chapters will contain different themes and time periods across the movie time line. Brotherly affection with taboo and emotion intertwined. Rated mature for future chapters (chapter one is rated T).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kabuki Mask

**Author's Note:**

> i.. i really enjoyed big hero 6 and the connection between hiro and tadashi .. this will be a collection of oneshots with varying themes and time periods but set in the big hero 6 universe (no au) about hiro and tadashi.. so this first chapter is the theory that i think was popular.. um about tadashi actually being the one underneath the kabuki mask. for just a brief explanation i would say this would come about by tadashi running into the burning building to save callaghan only to accidentally discover callaghan's ill intent for hiro's nanobots and to prevent himself from being attacked directly by callaghan, tadashi would take on the persona of the kabuki mask man with the nanobots to prevent callaghan from using them for evil.. or something um i wanted to portray a reunion scene.. if you enjoy my writing if even a little.. ill be happy (further chapters might indulge this kind of story line change from the original but also might not) thanks for clicking ..

There was something about the way it was said that perked Hiro’s interest. That perked his interest or rather…his confusion. The mask stared at him and stared at him with its inhuman eyes and he felt the slight jostle of Baymax touching the ground in landing but.. The man in the kabuki masked had yet to talk to him until now and especially made no sound in command when they were feuding, team against him and the nanobots. It had been overlooked earlier in the chaos of battle- there was nothing that indicated the man _needed_ to say anything, rather he had no reason to involve speech when the nanobots could be used merely from thought. 

There was no reason that there was reasoning with him either. Hiro stepped down as if in a dream, the rocks of the crumbling building clattering in the background far, far from him in his thoughts. Baymax did not say anything; he let Hiro step down of his own accord and stood unmenacingly behind the child. Hiro removed his helmet slowly, as if he wasn’t in danger even though he was standing right in front of danger.

“What did you just say…?” The way the boy’s voice cracked made the man straighten up. There was a brittle and desperate hope in Hiro’s eyes and the set of his mouth. He held his helmet tightly between his glove hands. His heart was beating so loudly it hurt. _What did you just say…?_

It was as if the entire world had stopped. Just like that moment. That burning and terrible moment that haunted all of Hiro’s dreams and haunted him at home and haunted him at the empty dinner table and.. he squeezed the helmet tighter. Time felt as if it were merely a folding tent collapsing around him and catching him, holding him down. The weight was unbearable and his anxiety was making him ache. There was hope in that pain.

“Hiro, your heart rate is increasing. Are you feeling okay?”

Hiro couldn’t answer Baymax’s question. He was caught in a deep stare with that kabuki mask, as if it held all the answers for him in the entire world. Those inhuman eyes. There were so many possibilities hidden in that bright red and that dark coat that Hiro bit his lip in impatience. 

The man’s hand rose up to the mask and Hiro’s back tensed. The gloved hand grabbed the mask and pulled it up, revealing a strong chin and lips Hiro knew well. “You’re capable of..” The voice, _that_ voice, the voice… Hiro’s heart throbbed.

He lowered his head and bumped it against his helmet in sheer, exhausting relief. He could almost laugh if he wasn’t breathless. A smile had found his lips, a smile of endless tumbling joy. “Changing the world.” He finished the sentence just in time to look up into the face he had longed to see the most. Tears were flooding his vision and Tadashi’s face blurred but the way his older brother’s eyebrow crinkled in a sad smile made him feel a wave of emotion.

The helmet clattered to the ground, clanking against the rocks and Hiro buried his face in the familiar chest of the older of the two. There was such nostalgia in the form of his older brother that Hiro could not help his hands but wander along the broad back and body of Tadashi. “I knew..” He gasped, “I knew..” His tears were choking his words into nothing but finally he managed, softly and weakly into Tadashi’s clothes, “I knew you wouldn’t leave me here alone..” 

Tadashi’s painfully familiar hand petted down Hiro’s hair, caressing him with tender love and care. A hand Hiro had tried to resign himself to never experiencing again. A hand that had over and over again had found him at his most difficult times and comforted him… and.. once more, it hadn’t failed him. He was overwhelmed with thankfulness. Even with the settling dust and smell of debris, Tadashi’s scent was unmistakable to Hiro’s senses. He pressed his face further into his brother’s chest, weakly, “Tadashi..” The world was falling away around him.

Hiro’s heart was heavy and full and he was.. blinded by everything possibly Tadashi. “Touch me…” Deep longing and desperation filled the request- a burning within his stomach he had never thought he could smother but also he did not know could be rekindled with such intensity and strength before. It was his brother’s fire, the sole and deep inspiration and need belonging to Tadashi that Hiro did not think he would be able to experience again. A part of his soul belonged to this fire. A part of his soul had almost died with that fire.

His hands fumbled and grabbed at Tadashi’s gloved hands, pulling them closer and closer. Hands that held everything, hands he had missed so… so much. They were warm. Hiro was comforted by that. His brother’s warmth.. his brother’s hands..(Hands that had created love and comfort and Baymax.. hands that were always open for him.) “Touch me..” He demanded again, the demand weak, frail and childish like his heart. He pushed one hand down along his body. Tadashi was leaning forward with uncertainty, with clear hesitation, “Hiro, wait-“

“Touch me…!” Hiro’s mouth hotly pressed against Tadashi’s chest as he lead the hand to his crotch. A spark burst through his hips, a hot, spreading relief. Hiro let out a slow, trembling breath and at that moment a flood let loose inside his heart. Sweet, tender fingers held his most sensitive place and he remembered all the gentle touches he had experienced under his brother before. This wasn’t just a dream. More relief. Was it even possible to hold this much relief in his body?

Hot tears melted into the fabric of Tadashi’s shirt and he slowly stroked the boy’s messy hair with a gaze deep with emotion. He began to shush and soothe the bittersweet sobs buried into his chest and heart as he lowered both of them to the dusty ground. The delicate frame of his brother folded under his guidance and easily slid into the familiar crooks of his lap. 

Tadashi barely had the strength to turn up the chin of the child crying before him. He gazed upon the weakened but endearing state of Hiro and found vulnerability and trust. With a finger underneath Hiro’s slender chin, he faced the pain and suffering he had created through the falsification of his passing. Hiro’s eyes shimmered and reflected that crinkle between his brows, his own pain and longing. He stared at Tadashi’s face as if he held the world. A piece, at least, truly did belong to Tadashi in Hiro’s eyes. 

Slowly, Tadashi’s thumb stroked along the wet, soft cheek of his little brother and Hiro broke into a weak smile. 

“I’m…” He began to sob slowly again, the waves of emotion crashing over him again and again, “I’m so… so..” The brothers, as Tadashi leaned down, touched foreheads, “I’m so happy you’re here..” Hiro’s voice cracked and as Tadashi held his face, he held his brother’s hands to hold those warm palms to his skin.. like the very act of letting go could hurt him. 

A slow kiss allowed Hiro to recover from his heavy sobbing, gently capturing his attention and distracting his pained heart. Hiro’s eyes fluttered close, fingers loosening their grip as he was lulled lovingly into trusting the reality of Tadashi’s life. Giving the momentum, the pleasure of taking hold to Tadashi’s being, Hiro merely enjoyed his brother; so happy he was to have Tadashi in the world again that he had no reason for questions or anger. His young and forgiving heart was filled with awe and deep, deep love. He gasped sweetly into the lips of his brother when that large hand squeezed his genitals hotly through his clothes.

“I’m here now, Hiro.” A voice, deep, well known… a whisper in his ear, “It’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little first time fun between the brothers. A short snippet with Hiro's first erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been. a really long time. I'm hoping to become more frequent with chapters as the ideas come to mind but I appreciate all those who have been with me waiting for this next chapter and those who clicked on this recently. I've decided even if I'm not one hundred percent happy with the results, I'm going to allow myself to post and come back to work and reflect rather than just hold onto it and be unhappy alone.

The boy standing shamefully in the bedroom doorway, still dripping from just a moment ago being in the bathtub was unavoidable to the older brother’s attention. He swiveled around in his chair, a characteristically soft smile coming upon his face, “Hiro?” Tadashi examined the boy’s burning expression with delicacy, as to not scare him off, “What’s the matter.. you’re still dripping from the bath.”

There was a pause, where Hiro, gripping the bath towel around his waist, was in obvious debate with himself. He took his bottom lip into his mouth, a frown coming to his features and without looking at Tadashi, he walked away from the doorway, “You know what, never mind.”

There was a moment of silence besides the sound of Hiro’s wet footsteps departing. But it wasn’t too long before he came shyly returning to the doorway where Tadashi was still waiting. Hiro didn’t make eye contact, trembling under the flush of his cheeks and stepped quickly into the room. “It stood up!” He blurted out, shoulders stiff. His face was pinched in his embarrassment, hand gripping his towel before his genitalia tightly. Tadashi stared at him.

“What stood up?” He asked innocently.

Hiro immediately pushed their bedroom door closed and walked closer and closer to Tadashi with aggressive strides. The heat in his face was unbearable so he tried to hold a fist in front of his burning cheeks with one hand and hold up his towel with the other. Tadashi eyed his younger brother and leaned back in his chair, hands on the armrests, half sure now of what the object of concern was.

“Hiro?” 

Hiro’s slender form stood vulnerably before his older brother, trying to make the words form behind his fist. He pulled his bottom lip back between his teeth and glanced at Tadashi who looked at him with all the patience in the world. He calmed a little.

“Promise you won’t laugh…?”

“I most likely will not laugh.”

Hiro’s eyes narrowed, “Not very promise-like..” He muttered but let out a sigh anyway, pushing his hand up through his wet hair. If he could tell anyone it would be Tadashi. He let the towel slip down his skinny hips and then past his thighs where finally he released it all together, revealing himself.

He grimaced at the stinging embarrassment that followed exposing something so private. His hand slid down his flat stomach to his crotch, softly nestling his fingers around his most naughty place, “H..” His voice became a breathless gasp and he swallowed before trying again, “Here… it stood up here.” The burning from his cheeks rose all the way to his ears and down his neck, flushing him.

Tadashi swiveled a little closer, his movements smooth and fluid as he rested his elbows on his knees to lower himself closer to the subject of conversation. He tossed a lopsided grin up to Hiro who was frowning insistently down at his brother, “Good news,” He reported, “You are completely and without a doubt normal.”

Hiro let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, “Really..?” The tension left his body, flooding out of his limbs and letting him relax into a more natural stance as a smile overtook his expression. Hiro held his penis in his palm, feeling a little more confident to discuss the details that had just a moment ago been plaguing him with uncertainty. “So what do I do when it does that?” 

Tadashi’s eyes, dark and focused, followed a line of water on the inside of Hiro’s slender leg, trailing along the fresh and supple skin of his thigh. The delicate hairless genitals of his younger brother cupped so nicely in Hiro’s clean fingers made his stomach hot. He had folded his hands back into his lap patiently, allowing the yearning to settle deep inside him and build. A nice color touched his little brother’s neck down to his shoulders and he knew it was from the heat of the bath. For a moment, brief, the length of just a mere thought, Tadashi considered his options. Behind his composure, he felt a wholehearted, whole bodied, need to hold the boy in front of him and it was terribly heavy. Hiro’s eyes were on him, the deepest void of all. 

“I’ll show you, come here.”

Hiro accepted the extended hand, his expression open, curious. He was pulled fully into Tadashi’s lap, one firm arm encircling him and directing his body to face away with careful strength. Sitting naked on Tadashi’s lap made his eyebrows knit together. 

“You’re going to get wet.” 

“That’s okay.” Tadashi responded, smiling to his younger brother like he always did as he positioned Hiro by the hips to lean back against his chest. Hiro settled back without embarrassment but he did glance up at his brother at first in question. Upon looking at the natural expression of his only older brother, Hiro couldn’t help but admire the fine line of Tadashi’s jaw and the maturity that had graced his brother along the fullness of his eyebrows and his smile and lost all direction of questioning he might have had. He relaxed, allowing Tadashi to hold his slender arms and then slide a hand onto one of his thighs.

Tadashi’s palm was hot, a heat one grew into with adulthood and made Hiro’s inner thighs feel warm. He swallowed, suddenly feeling hot even across his chest. He risked another glance to Tadashi, whose face was almost cheek to cheek with his own. 

“You ready?”

“I mean.. I don’t really know what’s going on.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Hiro pursed his lips, pouting. Tadashi smiled back as he thought smartly, all in due time, brother. His hand slid up the soft flesh of Hiro’s leg, fingers curling around Hiro’s soft penis. At the warmth and foreign contact, gentle and aware, Hiro flinched, letting out a small noise of surprise. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” He asked, hand quickly grabbing Tadashi’s forearm. The heat and contact made his stomach clench and the mixed sensation of gentle stimulation made Hiro want to push himself right out of Tadashi’s lap and slide boneless down to the floor simultaneously. “Ah-!” He gasped, pressing at his older brother’s arm weakly, as if his body couldn’t decide whether it seriously wanted escape or not. A rushing warmth spread underneath his skin, making his cheeks burn.

Tadashi’s firm chest steadied Hiro’s squirming as his other hand grabbing mindlessly at anything on Tadashi’s person. “Do you feel that?” He asked his little brother, voice a pleasant low murmur against the bare flesh of his shoulder. 

Hiro pressed his cheek back into Tadashi’s shirt, breathing in his brother’s familiar scent and making tiny whining noises each time the sensation along his genitals twisted into heat in his stomach. The words he wanted just fumbled in his head so he nodded quickly, pulling down on Tadashi’s collar enough to reveal a strong collar bone.

Tadashi smiled softly and whispered, “That’s called arousal. This,” He indicated with his tone to his hand, his fingers moving nicely along Hiro’s erect penis, “Is masturbation.” Technically, this was a hand job, he thought wryly, but he couldn’t muddle up the situation with too many technicalities. 

Hiro gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Tadashi’s thumb rolled over the head in one fluid motion, creating a wonderful mix of sensitive pleasure and a twinge of pain or maybe just electricity up his nerves. His nape was hot and when Tadashi lowered his head close enough to caress his vulnerable throat with his breath, Hiro’s entire body tingled.

And it slipped out from a space deep in his clenched heart, “Oniichan-!” Hiro cried out, reaching a strange but wonderful peak where he felt maybe his whole body would just shatter right there. For a brief, hot second, he couldn’t breathe and so he simply clung to his older brother, enveloped by his presence and rolled along the waves of pleasure. 

When he calmed, pleasantly heavy, he returned to his senses fully. But there was something about the whole thing that made him feel clingy and he turned into Tadashi, not yet scared by his vulnerability. “Do you do that too?” 

Tadashi hummed, “Sometimes.”

“Hm?” Hiro looked down, the firmness of something that wasn’t there before catching his attention against his thigh. 

Clearing his throat as Hiro palmed the growing erection through his brother’s jeans, Tadashi asked, “What were you thinking about when it stood up?”

Hiro seemed fixated on feeling out every inch and distractedly said, “I don’t know, you.” 

Tadashi could feel the heat of arousal fluttering against his cheekbones. He leaned back in his chair and tried to contain the emotions rushing through him. He was doing Hiro wrong, he was doing himself wrong but Hiro’s eyes reflected nothing but affection and maybe a little cheekiness. Maybe the line he wasn’t supposed to cross had been passed long ago. But it burned him so deeply, he felt he might just crumble into himself. A flooding in his gut made itself tight and hot and very known. He would not be able to ignore it.

“Can I see?”

Hiro was already unzipping Tadashi’s jeans when he came to and quickly the older brother snatched up his little brother’s hands, “Excuse me! What are you doing?”

“What?” Hiro said, indignant, “Only you’re allowed to do it?” 

“That’s not-..” Tadashi sighed, releasing Hiro slowly. “Look, this is usually something you do on your own. Or with someone you really like. I was just showing you the ropes.”

“Well, I really like you so I don’t see the problem.” Hiro tapped a finger on Tadashi’s thigh, looking up at him with those big dark eyes that he liked to use to push his way. 

And Tadashi hated how it always worked so well on him. What was he doing, being moved by his little brother’s doe eyes and pouty confession? Sighing with a frustration targeted at himself, Tadashi pushed up his hat and scratched at his head. They both knew he was weak to praise and even weaker to his younger brother. (Even if he liked to try his hand at being strict.)

“Well, just this once then. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” 

Definitely not sincere. 

Pulling down the elastic of Tadashi’s boxer briefs, Hiro slid a nimble hand inside. “It’s hot.” He observed, taking hold of his older brother with no reservation.

“Hey-! Careful with the goods.” 

He freed the growing erection, eyes filled with curiosity and looked at its standing form in awe. “It’s big!” He hid his smile behind a hand, “You’re massive, bro!”

Pulling his hat back on and a little further down than before, “Not so loud.” Tadashi muttered, becoming just a little shy. 

“And you’ve got so much hair…” Hiro’s fingers dragged across dark pubes, coiling around the base of Tadashi’s penis. “You’re like, a grown-up.”

“You’re just now realizing this?” 

Hiro let out a little giggle and then touched the tip with one finger, “Squishy..” 

“Stop playing.” 

“Boo, spoil sport.” 

Tadashi almost rolled his eyes. This was definitely not a normal mood maker but he just couldn’t drown out the sensation of Hiro’s thighs pressing down on him and the cute contrast between his pink cheeks and his exposed skin and so he couldn’t scold his brother seriously. Hiro’s hands finally wrapped around the girth and he tugged up once experimentally. 

“How’s that?”

“It’s alright. You can go faster.” 

“Oh-“ Hiro’s eyes lit with the challenge of success. He was always one to want to finish doing something once he started and Tadashi could see this was no different. His free hand came down and he wrapped both hands about the hardening erection. Small, hot fingers coiling around him brought a heavy rush of blood up through him and Tadashi could finally feel the weight of his heartbeat in his chest. 

Looking at the cute pink tongue pushed out in concentration, Tadashi hardened and fueled a growing grin on the boy’s face. Hiro seemed as excited by mutual masturbation as he was by building robots, the same intensity in his expression lighting at small victories. Or maybe he was just excited for his big brother.

“What if I just..” Bending down, Hiro leaned in and with those dark eyelashes fanning such warm, warm cheeks, that same little endearing tongue flicked out and gave such a sweet lick Tadashi felt all at once a tight clenching indicating release.

Both boys let out a surprised noise, Tadashi with both hands gripping the armrests of his chair and stomach clenching and Hiro as his face was slapped with a rope of white before he sat up in recoil. The rest jumped across his thighs, splattering on both of their laps. 

Letting out a trembling breath, the brothers looked to each other. A slight, airy laugh was shared between them as Tadashi pushed back his hat, “A little warning, buddy.”

“Same to you, big guy.” Hiro wiped at his chin with the back of his hand. The fragility of the moment saved between them with their natural unanimous fluidity.

“Let’s get a tissue.” Tadashi rolled them back and snatched up a few from the box on his desk. He wiped Hiro down first, holding his face gently and then getting the bit on his stomach and his thighs. Then he did his best to wipe up his pants. Tossing them into the dirty laundry, he yanked on a pair of sweats and flopped down on the bed, spent in more ways than one. 

Hiro pulled on some underwear and came to the bedside, “Going to bed already?”

Eyes closed, Tadashi replied, “Don’t you feel sleepy? Let’s just take a bit of a rest.” 

“What?” Hiro mock whined but let his brother pull him onto the bed and wrap his big warm arms around him. 

“Indulge big bro just for a little.” Soft words murmured into his hair. 

He wasn’t that sleepy himself but if big bro wanted to take a quick rest, then it couldn’t hurt. Hiro snuggled in, a closeness between their bodies mirrored their closeness elsewhere. Little did Tadashi expect, a first for many times. 


End file.
